jarnokiafandomcom-20200213-history
Jarnokia Wiki
JARNOKIA Jarnokia is a (fictional) country located in Central Europe. The country was established in 2016 by the first president J. Naegels. DISCLAIMERS: # THIS IS A FICTIONAL COUNTRY! ALL INFO ON THIS PAGE IS FICTIONAL AND THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE IN ANY WAY! # THIS PAGE IS UNDER DEVELOPMENT Information FLAG: Geography Jarnokia is a country located in North West Hungary. The border with Hungary stretches all the way west of the E71 highway and the border goes trough the middle of the Balaton Lake and west of Budapest. The capital is Skovice while the 2nd biggest city is Kuuralajere located on the northern coast of the Balaton Lake right at the Hungarian border. Kuuralajere means literally in Jarnokian (also called Jarnokish) "The City At The Hole" which refers to the big crater next to the city. The country is devided into 3 provinces: West Transdanubia and Jarnokian Central Transdanubia and the capital province Skovice. The country operates its own public transportation system while the Hungarian system is partly still operational in Jarnokia due the national system isnt developed on every place in the country yet. The Jarnokian system is called JNST. (standing for Jarnokijesha Natiunali Sistemy Transpurte). History Before 2016 Jarnokia was part of Hungary. In 2014 the Belgian J. Naegels stood up for the Jarnokians which was an ethnic group in North West Hungary. After a the first referendum in February 2015 the Hungarian goverment didnt recognize it and stated that the Jarnokians where a minorty in the country and it didnt really matter cause there were'nt enough Jarnokians to start a revolution. After a second referendum in December 2015 the Hungarian referendum approved that Jarnokia could be indepedent from 1 February 2016 which is also their official independence day. On 14 November the country became part of the Shenghen Agreement and became a official cadidate for the EU. In October 2017 Jarnokia became part of the NATO and later in December of the UN. Goverment The president of The Republic Of Jarnokia is currently J. Naegels. There are also 7 ministers and a vice president K. Veklankov. All of them are in this table. In the current goverment are 3 different parties. -The PNJ (Partya Natiunali Jarnokijesha) (55%, majority) -The DPAL (Damocratik Partya Asha Lenche) (23%) -The OS (Orgniti Socilista) (22%) Economy In Jarnokia the national currency is the Jarnokish Kabda (JKK). 1.00 Kabda is 0.12 Euro. The simbol of the Kabda is ][ . You need to wright the simbol before the amount of money. Example: I need to pay you ][196. The country has a pretty good econnomy since the verry beginning and has no debts. The country has never known an economic crisis. Mobility and License Plates The country operates its own public transportation system while the Hungarian system is partly still operational in Jarnokia due the national system isnt developed on every place in the country yet. The Jarnokian system is called JNST. (standing for Jarnokijesha Natiunali Sistemy Transpurte). Traffic jams are verry uncommon in the country due to the fact that many people take public transportation, carpool or drive electrical bikes and steps. This makes Jarnokia one of the least polluted countries Jarnokian license plates have the country code "RJK" on the left in a blue square like European Union license plates. But instead of the European Union logo above the country code it has the Jarnokian flag above. It has also a blue rectangle with rounded corners surrounding the letters and numbers. The combination itself is 4 letters, a stripe, 3 letters, a stripe and 4 numbers. The letters and numbers are also blue, the national color. Television and Radio Since Jarnokia is a well developed country with a good economy they have their own national broadcaster. Its called TVJ. TVJ has 3 tv channels: TVJ1, TVJ2 and Kids Tv Jarnokia. Also they have 2 radio stations: Musika Uno (sometimes called MU or M1) and Radio Chasna (dont confuse with Bulgarian "Chasa"). For more television and radio they relay mainly on Hungarian and Slovakia broadcaster. And some Slovenian channels. Also the Belgian radio station "Q Music" is constructing a studio in Jarnnokia. That radio would have a station in Jarnokish and English. Tourism and Amusement In tourism Jarnokia isnt suffering either. About 4.7 million tourist arrivals and almost 11.8 million overnight stays were recorded in Jarnokia in 2018. This almost equals the Slovenian statistics in 2017. Jarnokia has all a tourist needs. Taxi's, Car Rentals, An Airport, Lots of Hotels, Monuments and Ski Resorts. The most famous Ski Zone is "Bamechek" which lies North of the capital Skovice and West of Kuuralajare. Here is a list of things worth a visit in Jarnokia: Category:Browse